


That Which We Hide

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Mirror Universe, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have limited time together. MU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which We Hide

He waits motionless, back to the corner, exits in view and eyes silently darting between them. Pike looks stiff, arms folded, muscles tense. He hates when it's his turn to wait and his insides are choking thinking of all the ways for her to not make it to him. He'd pace but that would ruin his line of vision. Even now, especially now, he can't and won't shake the imperial training and slight paranoia. He counts the exits and maps the streets in his head. He knows what direction she'll be coming from. He knows the area well. Too well. It's time to change their meeting spots again.

As soon as she appears he reacts, every muscle coiling and recoiling and tense and loose all at once and unable to decide a resting state. This is what she does to him. She turns everything upside down and damn if he doesn't secretly crave every minute of the vertigo.

They meet halfway and he wastes no time drawing her into him for a kiss. They collide, pushing and pulling at each other and she bites playfully at his bottom lip and challenges him for dominance of the kiss. It's always a fight, always desperate. Slick tongues and sharp teeth and greedy lips. They don't have the luxury of time, never have, the luxury of getting used to one another. She lets him win in the end and her hands snake down to his waist and start undoing the sash and pants.

"One." he whispers. She pulls him back. "One." She yanks him back again with a pout and sharp fingers. "One" he tries a last time and she holds him tight before finally giving up his lips for the moment.

"I'm sick of talking. Give me something real," she demands with lust dark eyes. Pike can only give in to her as she pulls at him again. Pike begins toying with her pale skin and holding her tight enough to leave marks. Marks she should object to because it betrays their secret but the pleasure in the moment makes her disregard the risk. She can heal them later.

She makes quick work of his tunic and hers follows and they stumble and crash against the wall as they fight to remove the rest of their clothing. And the weapons. Pike knows where each is on her and removes them like a ritual. The official dagger on her belt, agonizer and phaser there as well. A garter high on her right thigh hides a small knife and a pair of cuffs, a longer dagger in her left boot and there's a vial of poison in her hair comb.

Her fingers work a similar familiar path first removing the belt and it's identical sidearms. A knife in his right boot and a compact agonzier in the left. Hidden in his sash are three hyposprays. One poison. One sedative. One that paralyzes. Each is tossed aside to sit with her own scattered arsenal. Thrown with only slightly more care than their uniforms warranted until they're both stripped to the skin and her hair is tumbling around her shoulders.

He drinks in the sight of her as he pushes her into the wall. She's still too alert, too much steel in her veins so he sinks to his knees and pushes her legs open. Number One arches as he sets to work. There's no teasing or gentleness, just his insistent tongue invading and caressing her. Pike's left hand holds her hips firmly to the wall and the other rests tight on her thigh before it disappears and then replaces his tongue with two long fingers. She twists her hands in his hair fiercely as his mouth moves to focus on her clit. His fingers thrust in and out relentlessly until some flick of his tongue pushes her over and she comes panting and her legs go weak. He stays down to taste her a few moments longer as she spams against his tongue.

Number One drags him up meaning to kiss and devour him but as he rises Pike brings one of her legs around his waist. The move opening her up and he slides deep inside before her senses have fully returned. She clenches and gasps a little into his mouth, unable to control her lust addled body. He smirks. They move together fast and frantic, everything holding too tight and diving too deep. There'll be finger sized bruises in a few hours and he's attacking her neck in a way that will require healing before she leaves. But she's too lost in the heat of him to be rational and he's too reckless to care.

She can feel her peak building again with each thrust and bite and before she's lost again she whispers her demand, "Tell me."

"I need you" he answers, voice rough and low. "Only you, always you." The truth tumbling from his lips between noises of pleasure and she drinks in every sacred word. "You're everything to me One." He breathes it softly in her ear and she just moans. Because it's the truth, what they can't dare say any other time because of the weakness it brings.

"Christopher I-" but she can't finish her words because he thrusts deep and she's coming hard and her voice is busy crying out against his skin. Guttural sounds of pleasure echo from her throat. He knows what she means to say. He knows and that's enough as she reacts around him and her nails dig into shoulders until it all pulls him over the edge after her. Harsh grip and rhythm faltering as he comes inside her.

They slump against each other and the wall, breath coming in hot and heavy pants as they sink to floor in a heap. They allow themselves bare moments before Pike reaches for the weapons and passes her a phaser and they shift position so they can watch as they lie against the wall and each other. It's never safe, not for them.

"Tell me we're close Chris," she asks as their breathing slows and syncs up.

"We're close. Not much longer. Just a few more deaths," he replies. He doesn't trust taking his eyes off the exits but he runs his free hand through her hair and down her arm and it knows the path without needing to look. He tugs her closer, though she's half in his lap already and there's not much closer she can get without melting into him. Pike doesn't care, he just wants every inch of her skin he can have while she's in reach.

"And then we won't have to hide," she finishes.

"Never again. Not once we're in power," he answers.

Here in the aftermath they can voice their secrets. They have hidden their plans and bond too long, to protect themselves they said, to make things easier. To go public would be too dangerous. They have enough people after their heads separately much less together. Playing enemies is safer while they prepare for their takeover.

These few minutes don't count in all that. For a few moments they put away the lies. They cling to each other and their weapons instead. Warding off the ghosts of their weakness.


End file.
